


Serendipity

by Rachel74



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel74/pseuds/Rachel74
Summary: Another reunion story, but slightly different to my previous ones.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Serendipity

The sound of raised voices and thudding from the bunkhouse distracted Heyes in the midst of planning a crucial part of what he knew would be a very lucrative train robbery. He ignored the noise until it increased in volume to the point where it was impossible for him to continue without making mistakes. With a frustrated groan and a final wistful look at the papers spread around him, he tied on his gun and went to see what was happening. He'd be willing to stake his next big win that it was yet another fight. 

Since Big Jim's arrest and Franco's subsequent decision to leave and seek an honest living, Heyes felt he spent too much time maintaining order. He was as capable of doing so as both Franco and Jim had been, but as a result of having to, he had a lot less opportunity to think up ideas and work them into something that he and the gang could implement. Having to manage grown men's behaviour as if they were particularly naughty children was really only a small part of the problem. During the warmer months the infantile in-fighting and the time required to settle it was annoying but not exactly worrisome. However winter was drawing in fast and anything that led to a shortfall of funds would mean at best, less supplies then they really needed to survive till spring and at worst could even lead to them not having any at all.

Entering the main room of The Hole he walked in on the familiar sight of a fight in progress. This time it was Boston and Wheat intent on beating each other into a pulp. The rest of the gang stood round cheering, stomping their feet and placing bets as to the likely winner. Kyle nearly swallowed his ever present wad of tobacco as he noticed his leader's arrival and irate expression. He started coughing and desperately, with no luck at all tried to get people's attention. Heyes allowed himself to be slightly entertained at the sight before turning his attention to the two men rolling unheeding on the dusty floor. He took a deep breath and counted to ten before yelling over to the rowdy watchers. “What is it this time?“ 

He didn't expect an answer, but as he'd hoped his angry tone and fierce glare subdued the men into quiet feet-shuffling embarrassment, which allowed him to concentrate easily on the brawling pair.

He stalked over and pushed them roughly apart with his feet, before yanking them upright. He shook the two men while they panted heavily. Wheat had barely opened opened his mouth when Boston began to complain that he hadn't started it. It didn't matter to Heyes whose fault the fight was. He simply would have preferred that there wasn't one at all. Loudly enough to ensure everyone could hear him he said. “Keeping you from battering each other is taking up too much time. I ain't able to plan anything so that means no money. You know what'll happen if we ain't got supplies when the snow comes.” 

Still holding onto the fighters he glared at everyone who all appeared to have got his point. It also seemed he'd got through to the main idiots as when he turned back to them, Boston nodded as much as he could around the grip on his collar, “'M sorry Heyes, won't happen again." Even Wheat always less conciliatory, reluctantly grunted his agreement with only a slight scowl.

Heyes had no expectation that they'd keep their word and was pretty certain the next time it'd be a different two fighting, but he was hopeful that he'd at least gained a brief respite. He let the men go and watched as they dusted themselves off. With a final disgusted glance that took them all in, he turned and walked briskly back to his cabin. Two hours later he'd put the final polish to his plan and as he stretched and surveyed his success, he came to a decision. Gathering what he'd need for a couple of nights of the town, he marched out into the bunkhouse where the others were playing cards or pretending to be doing something useful. He glared round at them as he said, “I'll be back in a few days- try not to kill each other all right?” They had ten days before his plan could be implemented and he needed a break from the idiots. 

The larger of the two saloons in Breaker's Ridge was busy even on a weekday evening. Several poker games were already in progress and there was a steady hum of friendly noise. Heyes appreciated that there was rarely trouble in the saloon or even in the town, despite all the mixing of outlaws, ranch hands and railroad workers. He'd even faced a few players who'd nearly beat him in a fair game. A proper challenge like that always made the win taste all the sweeter. Luckily most seemed to appreciate that they'd lost fairly to a better player and he'd not often faced a problem with a disgruntled loser.

Heyes breathed in the smoky atmosphere, enjoying the feeling of having nothing to worry about, except enjoying himself. He generally loved being an outlaw leader, but sometimes, like today, he just needed time to regroup, to avoid strangling someone. 

In amongst the throng of men there were the usual provocatively dressed women. Many were simply there to encourage the buying of drinks with a swish of their dresses and a bat of their eyelashes, while others were available to provide more private services. 

Heyes took this in while he entered. As he passed the poker games, his eyes drifted over them lazily. One of the players at the game furthest from the door, as if aware of his scrutiny, glanced up. As their gazes met, Heyes was hit by an unexpected sense of warm recognition. When the man was drawn back into the game, Heyes continued his leisurely walk, but was left puzzled at the connection, sure he'd never met or even seen the man before. 

He simply wanted to relax and have a drink with no other concerns interfering, so once at the bar he ordered a beer and quickly dismissed his strange reaction to the poker player. He was onto his second drink and wondering whether he should play a game first then go upstairs with one of the girls, or if he'd do better doing it the other way round, when someone came up beside him and cleared their throat. He turned and was surprised to find himself facing the man who'd caught his attention when he'd walked in. 

Up close without the haze of smoke, Heyes could see him clearly. He had light brown curly hair, striking blue eyes, even attractive features and his manner at that moment suggested an easy-going personality. Heyes however was somehow certain that this wouldn't necessarily always be the case, especially if he were pushed. Heyes was feeling a little off-balance at the man's expression of almost fond familiarity. He himself still had no idea as to how they might have met, why he'd felt such a connection on first sight and especially didn't understand why that feeling was even stronger now they were face to face.

The man's voice was warm and rich, pitched carefully to be heard over the noise as he said, “You kinda feel you know me?” His tone held both affection and teasing amusement. Heyes never happy when someone knew more than him felt a twinge of resentment. 

He couldn't help but be curious about this familiar stranger though and was loathe to ignore the obviously mutual connection. He was however unwilling to give too much of what he was feeling away, so he merely sipped his beer nonchalantly and replied calmly, “Kinda, but I'm sure we ain't never met before.”

The man broke into a broad grin, before his face settled into a gentler smile as fortunately for them both, he decided to let Heyes in on the joke. He stuck out his hand, “Kid Curry, though you might remember me by another name, Jed, not that you ever used it much.”

Heyes took the proffered hand smiling, now everything suddenly made perfect sense. The scrappy blonde kid that Heyes had known so well, was now readily apparent in the man opposite. His grin faded slightly at the bitter sweet memories that the recognition brought. 

Jed Curry had landed at Valparaiso six months after Heyes, too angry and grief stricken to avoid trouble. He'd been slow to settle into the newly harsh world he found himself in. Heyes depressingly familiar with the same sense of loss had against all his usual instincts taken it upon himself to help the younger boy. The strong friendship that they'd quickly formed had brought some fun and affection into their often difficult and generally unforgiving environment. Heyes had never regretted his unusual impulse. So it had continued for three years, until they'd discovered by a sneaky night raid on the safe in the Master's office that Heyes was about to be apprenticed to a clerk living more than thirty miles away.. Their plan had always been to go together, but two days before they'd been set to leave, Jed had fallen sick. 

On the night of their planned escape, Heyes had crept into the tiny sickroom. His friend had been feverish and pale, but had given him a weak smile as he'd entered. They sat in silence for a few moments, The Kid's laboured breathing had been the only real noise in the dark room, before Jed in a voice not much above a whisper had said “You still gotta run. Be watched after tonight.” 

Heyes had protested, not wanting to leave his friend behind. “I don't wanna, not without you.” 

Curry had said nothing although his face had creased into a frown. Heyes had suggested that he stay until Jed was well enough to go with him, but with a shake of his head, Jed had turned away and reached under the mattress. He'd produced a coin filled sock and pushed it into his friend's hands, “You gotta go... take this... saved it.” Heyes had tried to refuse but The Kid had been adamant. After a brief glaring match, he'd started coughing and wheezing. Heyes slightly panicked had helped him to sit up higher in the bed. Once he was more comfortable and his breathing had settled, Heyes had nodded and pocketed the money, not wanting to aggravate his friend into another bout of painful coughing. With a small smile Jed had then drifted into sleep, his breathing still far too laboured for him to be truly comfortable. 

Heyes had remained watching his sleeping friend until just before dawn, when with a final worried glance and a gentle squeeze on his shoulder he'd reluctantly left. News of his apprenticeship would be common knowledge once everyone was awake, so he'd known that night was the last time he'd have had any real chance of escaping, He'd been certain to have been carefully watched for any sign of planned flight.

Heyes felt a weight lift seeing his friend, well, whole, seemingly happy and holding no resentment. They studied each other in comfortable silence for a few moments, until a loud shouting from the bar drew their attention. As they both turned in the direction of the noise, Heyes couldn't believe how quickly a gun appeared in Curry's hand. 

As the shouting intensified followed by the sound of a heavy slap and a slight whimper Curry with his temper in full view strode over to the lout manhandling one of the girls. Heyes kept his hand on his own gun, ready to step in and help if he was needed. Curry however looked in control as he pulled the man off and slammed him into the bar before carefully aiming his gun at his belly. “ What you're wantin', that ain't included in her job. I think you and the rest of your walk-off friends had better find somewhere else to drink.”

Heyes saw that Curry, intent on the man he was holding wasn't aware of another man creeping up behind, bottle in hand, so he stepped up behind the potential attacker and tapped him on the shoulder. Gun in hand and a grin on his face he said softly. “I wouldn't, friend.” 

The small group looked at them both ,quickly realised that they could be heading for trouble and rapidly exited. The girl who'd been assaulted rubbed her face, gathered up the tray she'd dropped then scurried back behind the bar with a whispered, “Thank-you.”

Curry threw a grateful glance in Heyes's direction, while the barman handed them both a drink on the house. Struck at how easily they'd worked together even after such a short re-acquaintance, Heyes realised he may have a potential solution to his headaches with the gang.

Curry allowed Heyes to lead him towards the back of the saloon. As they looked for a place to sit, Heyes tried to decide how to raise the issue of outlawing. He wasn't sure of the response he'd receive and was unwilling to destroy a burgeoning re-alliance by careless words. He was also eager to find out what had happened to his friend while they'd been apart.

Curry once they were settled answered his questions without Heyes even needing to ask them. “When they discovered you gone, there was uproar. Old Man Martin sure weren't happy he lost that money Mr Sherman promised 'im for your apprenticeship. Martin suspected I knew you was planning to run, but couldn't prove it.” Curry smiled a little in memory, “Annoyed him plenty. Bout six months after, I ran away too. I figured I might look for you, but was a bit scared to find out what'd happened. When I did finally find out, it seemed a bit too late.”

Heyes recognised that feeling well, it'd been why he'd not searched for Curry- although he realised now, that he'd always been slightly conscious that something or someone was missing in his life. There was a slight pause as they each took a drink. Heyes cleared his throat and figured it was time to raise his proposition, "I got a question for you...”

Curry looked unsurprised at his words and said calmly, “You wanna know what I feel 'bout outlawin?”

Heyes nodded, relieved but surprised at the other man's knowledge. “You know about that huh?”

Curry took another drink before he answered,“ Not many ain't heard of Hannibal Heyes and The Devil's Hole Gang.” 

“But I ain't been leader for more than three months.”

“Mebbe not, but even when Santana was in charge, never much of a secret who the planner was.”

Heyes grinned feeling some pride at his notoriety and said smugly ,” Glad people recognise the signs of genius when they see it.”

Curry shook his head and said with little inflection, “So I guess that plan which led to Santana's arrest was the result of your genius then.”

Heyes' smile dropped and he started to defend himself, but then saw the hint of suppressed laughter in Curry's face. He just shook his head and said with a rueful grin, reluctantly amused. “I'm brilliant, not perfect.”

Curry winked and said softly, patting him on the shoulder, “Don't worry Heyes, I won't tell no-one else what you just said. ” The warmth in his expression softened the words and Heyes' smile brightened again. 

“So you still ain't said what you feel about outlaws.”

“Long as we rob the big guys and leave the ordinary folk alone. I ain't got a problem. Sure beats work that's hard on the back.”

There was real affection dancing in his companions expression and Heyes' desire to form a mutually beneficial business arrangement suddenly changed into a deep need to re-forge their childhood friendship. A wish he saw reflected back at him and he raised his glass in a silent toast as Curry did the same.


End file.
